


The Village

by JournalOfTheDead



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Aasim, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Songfic, Trans Aasim, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, pansexual louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JournalOfTheDead/pseuds/JournalOfTheDead
Summary: “In Nature, a flock will attack any bird that is more colorful than the others, because being different is seen as a threat.”





	The Village

_No, your mom don't get it_

_And your dad don't get it_

_Uncle John don't get it_

 

A shaky breath leaves Aasim’s lips, his body shaking as he wrapped his chest with bandages. With a heavy sigh, he forces himself to look at himself in the mirror, his long raven locks framed his face. Slowly he reaches up, pulling his hair away from his face.  

 

_And you can't tell grandma_

_'Cause her heart can't take it_

_And she might not make it_

Panic and fear bubbles in his chest, a single tear trailing down his cheek. _Freak. You aren’t special._ His thoughts taunted him, with a defeated huff, Aasim takes off the bandages and slips his sports bra again, throwing the bandages onto the counter as he slides down the wall, bringing his knees to his chest. Aasim flinches when a loud knock sounded on the door, his panic spiked and he moved to his feet, slipping on his shirt as the door opened.  

 

“Why was the door locked?” His father spat, his harsh glare landing on him. Aasim froze, his words getting caught in his throat as he glances worriedly at the bandages laying on the counter.  _Please, don’t let him notice._ He thought, his fears were confirmed when his father's gaze landed on the bandages, anger crossing his features as he snatches up the bandages. 

 

_They say: Don't dare, don't you even go there_

_Cutting off your long hair_

_You do as you're told_

_Tell you: Wake up, go put on your makeup_

_This is just a phase you're gonna outgrow_

 

“Pathetic freak. Why don’t you listen?” His father hissed, throwing the bandages on the counter and left, slamming the door behind him. Aasim allowed himself to break once his father left the room, tears slipped down his cheeks and his body shook.  _‘I’m not a freak. I’m not a freak,’_  He says to himself, wiping away his tears.  Pulling a confident face, he walks downstairs to dinner, trying to smile, but he couldn’t. 

 

_There's something wrong in the village_

_In the village, oh_

_They stare in the village_

_In the village, oh_

 

Every hurtful word his family spewed at dinner filled him with disgust, with an angry huff, he forces himself away from the table.  He couldn’t listen to them anymore, he runs upstairs, going to his room. Running a hand over his face, he looks at the canvas resting on his easel, he remembered what his art teacher would tell them. 

 

_“In Nature, a flock will attack any bird that is more colorful than the others, because being different is seen as a threat.”_

 

_There's nothing wrong with you_

_It's true, it's true_

_There's something wrong with the village_

_With the village_

_There's something wrong with the village_

 

“Maybe that's why they attack because I’m different?” He asks himself, picking up his paintbrush, wanting to paint away his sorrows and his pain. Aasim dreamed of better things, having a supportive family, but alas, Aasim knew that wouldn’t come true anytime soon. 

 

Anger soon fills him to the brim, setting his paintbrush down harshly, he rushes into his closet, tearing every piece of girly clothing down as angry tears streamed down his cheeks. He was an outcast, his family would never get it, Aasim never felt so alone before. 

 

_Feel the rumors follow you from Monday all the way to Friday dinner_

_You got one day of shelter, then it's Sunday hell to pay, you young lost sinner_

_Well, I've been there, sitting in that same chair_

_Whispering that same prayer half a million times_

_It's a lie though buried in disciples_

_One page of the Bible isn't worth a life_

 

Aasim could feel their stares as he walked down the halls, he felt anxious anytime he stepped into class. When he walked into art class, he kept his head down, blocking out the whispers and stares. 

 

After the teacher's lecture, Aasim looked at the empty easel. The assignment was to paint your emotions, Aasim settled on painting rainbow in a thunderstorm, he didn't quite know why he chose to paint this but it was like something was telling him to. 

 

With a soft sigh, Aasim dipped his brush into the paint, taking a relaxing breath, Aasim started to paint. The colors blended of the rainbow stood out the most against the darkened stormy sky. 

 

 “It’s beautiful.”  Someone whispered, Aasim froze and gently sets down his brush and turns around. Standing there was Louis Baker, the school's drama club leader, and baseball player. They never really talked much, only simple ‘Heys’ and ‘How are you _?’_  Though the way Louis was looking at him now was full of content, Aasim’s cheeks burned lightly and he casts his gaze to the ground. 

 

“Oh, uh, thanks.” He looks up, giving him a small grin.  Louis chuckles, though he looked a bit worried, Aasim wondered why. “Are you okay, Aasim?” He asks softly, Aasim blinked, how did he know his new name? 

 

_There's something wrong in the village_

_In the village, oh_

_They stare in the village_

_In the village, oh_

 

“How... Did you know?” He whispers, his eyes darting around the room worriedly. Panic filled his entire body, who else knew? If his family found out, there would be hell to pay…  Louis’s eyes widen and he gently grabs one of his hands and leads him out of the room. 

 

“Hey, Sim... Can I call you that? Take a deep breath for me, okay?” Louis instructs him, taking his hands into his, gently rubbing the backs with his thumbs. Aasim listens to his commands, taking deep breaths, locking eyes with him.  Louis grins, his brown eyes were full of warmth and comfort, “There you go... It's okay, sorry for startling you.” He says gently. 

 

“It’s fine. How did you know?” Aasim forces out, blushing lightly as he glances at their clasped hands, a soft chuckle escapes Louis’ lips making Aasim look back up at him.  

 

“I heard you talking to Mr. Anderson about it before class started. I’m sorry I listened in.”  Louis’s smile turned into a frown, his eyes holding shame. Aasim frowns, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, to show that he wasn’t mad. “Though you should know that I support you.” 

 

Aasim’s heart thrashed heavily in his chest at that statement, a smile tugs at his lips and he hugs Louis tightly, the taller boy hugging back just as tight. Aasim finally had someone that understood him, that doesn’t look at him like he was a freak. 

 

_There's nothing wrong with you_

_It's true, it's true_

_There's something wrong with the village_

_With the village_

_There's something wrong with the village_

 

“I hope you know that you are perfect.”  Louis would tell him every day, giving him that charming smile that Aasim fell for. As the weeks went by, they grew closer and closer. Aasim told Louis about his parents and their beliefs, Louis listened and always offered a helping hand, sometimes advice. Aasim was falling in love with him, with that smile, with his personality. 

 

“You know if anything happens, you could always come live with me and my family,” Louis told him as they walked out of school, Aasim’s heart skipped a beat and his cheeks burned. What did he do to deserve a friend like Louis?

 

“Really?” He questions, glancing over at him, biting down on his lip as their hands brushed. Louis nods, a bright smile twisting onto his lips as he takes his hand, giving it a light squeeze. 

 

“Of course, I told my mom about you. She wouldn’t mind.” Louis chuckled, a slow smile spreads on Aasim's lips, leaning up he kisses Louis on the cheek. 

 

"Oh.. That was, uh... yay!" Louis stammered, his cheeks heating up. Aasim laughs and looks over when a car horn blared. In an instant, Aasim's smile fell and dread filled him to the brim. He glances back at Louis, the taller male looking down at him worriedly. 

 

"Be careful," Louis whispers in his ear. Aasim nods, giving him a pained smile before walking to his dad's car. With one more glance back at Louis, Aasim gets in the car, the ride home was not a peaceful one.  

_There's something wrong in the village_

_In the village, oh_

_They stare in the village_

_In the village, oh_

 

Aasim rushed upstairs to his room as soon as they got home, slamming the door shut behind him. Panic bubbles up in his chest as he paces around the room, shaky and uneven breaths leaving him. Stopping mid-pace, his eyes land onto the scissors lying on his dresser, walking over he picks them up. He was going to do it, Aasim couldn’t stand the long hair, he was cutting it. 

 

_He didn’t care what anyone thought of him anymore._

 

Pocketing the scissors, he walks into his closet and grabs the first thing he lays his eyes on. No more girly clothes, no more living a lie. Taking a breath, he walks into the bathroom and changes out of his clothes, binding his breasts. _You can do this._ Aasim thought, picking up the scissors and cutting off the first piece of long hair. 

 

When he was done, he brushed away the stray hair and looked at himself in the mirror, a smile tugging at his lips as he ran his fingers through his short dark hair.  “Aasim! Get down here!” His mother called from downstairs, Aasim took a breath and slipped on his hoodie and went down. 

 

His family was on their feet, yelling and screaming as soon as he stepped foot into the living room.  “What the fuck did you do?!” His father screamed, grabbing him by the arms and shaking him. “You are a disgrace to this family!” His father spat in his face.  Angry tears streamed down Aasim’s cheeks, his mother wasn’t going to help nor was his brother and sister.  

 

“Get out, pathetic freak!” His father, screamed in his face, shaking him some more. 

 

_There's nothing wrong with you_

_It's true, it's true_

 

“There is nothing wrong with me!” Aasim snapped, pushing his father away from him roughly. “I’m tired of hiding what I am!” He screams, backing away from them. Opening the closet by the door, he grabs the bag he packed and hid in there. With one last look at his ‘family’, Aasim rushed out of the house, running down the street, going to the one place he knew where he was welcome. 

 

When he got there, he knocked frantically on the door, tears streaming down his cheeks, his body shaking from being so overwhelmed. “Alright! Alright! I’m coming! Calm your shit.” Was heard on the other side of the door, Aasim’s breath hitched when the door was opened. 

 

“Aasim?” Louis whispers, his eyes widening. Without saying anything Aasim throws himself into his arms, sobbing softly. Louis shook his head, his heart clenching in his chest at the sound of Aasim’s sobs, gently, he grabs Aasim's duffle bag and leads him inside and upstairs to his room. 

 

_There's something wrong with the village_

_With the village_

 

Louis held him close that night, whispering words of comfort as he told him what had happened.  “Don’t worry, you’re safe now…” Louis whispers in his ear, Aasim sighs softly and kisses him on the cheek gently.  

 

“Thank you, Louis.”  He whispers. Louis chuckles and cups his cheek, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone gently before leaning down and brushing his lips over his.  Aasim’s eyes widened for a moment, slowly he returns the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed as they kissed.  

 

_There's something wrong with the village_

  
In the weeks that followed, Aasim grew comfortable living with Louis and his family. Aasim and Louis’s relationship was striving, Louis had his back anytime he walked down those judgmental halls.  Aasim finally had someone that accepted him, he finally has a place to call home.


End file.
